Chronicles Of Naruto
by Mist27
Summary: The story of Naruto... Nothing like it was before.Get the joke in the title? Chronicles of Narnia?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Uh, I am a fairly new author. I created an account 3 days ago. My name is Mist. I am the brother of ZeroVX (Chrono Chronicles) Some may know him, some may not. I wrote Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics a little while ago. I never posted them, but I made them. I don't know if I'm very good at creative writing. But my grade 6 teacher thought so!

(Thanks Mrs.Wilkins) So anyway, I'm going to try a Naruto fanfic. I have some pretty good ideas and this storyline will be nothing like the anime. The only thing I'm going to tell you is: My character will be in the fic, and I'm not very good at starting things so the beginning may be a little rough. But thanks for wanting to read my fic. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, but someone does... evil glare

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was watching the news. Something about a couple of guys from the Grass village being assassinated. I wasn't really paying attention. I was really bummed. Losing in the first exam of the Chunin Test sucks. I mean, It wasn't me that was afraid of never becoming ninja ever again. One of my damn teammates had to be a freakin' chicken! I started getting really pissed off and I threw the remote at the floor. Of couse, it smashed. For the thirty-seventh time. But this time it was in a million peices, beyond repair. "Damn it!" I screamed. I was getting angry at everything. I decided to go to bed but I couldn't stop thinking about how everyone else moved on except me and my freakin' team. Then I started to look on the bright side of life. There's always next year. sigh I shouldn't have put it that way. Now I can't get Monty Python's "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" song out of my head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning...

I woke up, looked at my clock. 2:00. Exactly 2:00. I find it freaky when you wake up right on the hour. I got out of bed, started making coffee. I didn't drink it though. It was just a habit. I used to always make coffee in the morning for my uncle and aunt before they were murdered. I always lived with my aunt and uncle. I never got to meet my parents. They were killed before I was born. But, now I'm living alone, and it's not that bad. I mean you can sleep where and when you want and you can eat where and when you want. No one to boss you around. My only responsibilities are cleaning the house and taking care of my cat named Katze. It's the German word for cat. I washed my face, took a shower and went out the door.

I stopped at the Ramen place for breakfast.

"Isn't it a little early for ramen?" Asked the guy behind the counter.

"Is it ever too early for ramen?" I replied with another question.

"Good point." I sat and ate my ramen for a little while then I got up and left. I walked past a couple of Chunin. Then I recognized them. I was sitting in the same classroom as them just yesterday doing a test to see who could become Chunin... and who wouldn't. I kept on walking in sorrow. I wasn't really walking anywhere, I was just... walking. I thought to myself, I had to try again, whether I make it or not, I HAD to try again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next five months I trained. Day in, and Day out. I was so exhausted at the end of the day I decided to watch three hours of Family Guy but it wasn't really great because I was too exhausted to laugh. I mean, even the part where Chris tells the Twinkie he's going to turn it into poo, I just sat there. But I was laughing inside. That was my uncle's favourite part of the entire series of Family Guy. "I'm gonna turn you into poo." I fell asleep on the couch not long after that.

The next morning I decided to take a break for once. I went to the ramen place for breakfast again. When I got there a Chunin was sitting there. I looked over. There was a kid with him. I'd say about a year younger than me. The kid kept having bowl after bowl. "Holy Crap." I finally said after holding it in for a while. They just stared at me, and then the kid started eating again. The Chunin just kept on staring. "What? You got a staring problem? I was just wondering how that kid could eat so much ramen." I said. "Hey!" Said the kid. "Don't call me kid!" I just stared. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe It!" I just stared. Again. "Excuse me one second." I said. I took a drink of water and spit it out all over the place. ppppppffffffftttt "Ha ha hah ha ha ha ha ha hahhh... hoo... Oh wait I'm not done yet. HA HA HAH HAHA HA HA HA HA!" There was silence. "Okay. I'm done now." There was more awkward silence. Then I just slowly got up and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I trained for about another month. Then I decided I was ready. The Chunin exam was in the Leaf Village which is convinent because I live there. I'm actually from the Mist Village but I lived in the Leaf village ever since I was six years old. As I was going over where the testing was I couldn't stop thinking about that awkward moment about a month ago with the blond twelve-year old kid wearing all orange and the... other guy which I can't seem to remember anything about. Then I was finally there. It was about seventeen miles away from my house. Which actually isn't that far... when you're a ninja.

I was the last one to get there. I recognized some people like that Uzumaki kid and... my old DAMN teammates! They were starting to put together the teams. I crossed my fingers not to be with my old teammates. "Umino Misuto from the Mist village with..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, suspense is building eh? Well too bad because that's the end of chapter one.

Suckers...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again.I do not own Naruto. My first chapter wasn't so great I know that but I think this chapter is better. I have nothing better to do so try to find the five mistakes written in this text:

My two old teammates are named Yokoshima and Doreimaru. I am now teamed up with Hinata Hyuuuga and Akamichi Choji. By the way if you go to and you look up Dorei and Yokoshima you wiil probably ruin thehole story. But if you do find all five mitakes in this text send a review telling me so and you will get the prize of... me applaudingyou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was yet again just sitting there watching Family Guy. I wasn't laughing this time but for a different reason. I was paried up with two people I didn't even know, and now I'm going to have to train with them. And I don't feel like making any new freinds. I can vaguely remember their names. One was named Choji. He was chubby, He had a weird headband. It parted his hair through the middle. He was wearing a green jacket and the whole time he was eating a bag of chips. I think and the other one was a member of the famous Hyuuga clan.I'm just glad I wasn't with Hokage boy. He was with Shino and Ino. I don't know why I paid attention to who he was with. There's just something about him...

The next day when I went to meet my teammates...

I walked past the one who made me fail last year. His name is Doreimaru. I restrained myself not to kill him. It's his fault I'm here right now. He didn't even notice me. Good. He always looked a little scared all the time. Kind of like a kicked puppy. He always looked that way, I guess it was the way he was born.

I finally got there and there was the chubby kid and a girl. She also had a really scared look on her face. She had white eyes like all the Hyuuga and she was wearing a baggy shirt and tight, black pants. I looked over and I saw Naruto crying. More like bawling. Shino was standing beside him shaking his head. I think it was because he wasn't on the same team as some pink-haired girl. I was just staring for a moment until something else caught my eye. **Someone** else caught my eye.

She wasso beautiful. I had to learn her name. She walked over to Naruto and Shino. She must be the other teammate on that team. While Hyuuga and fatty were still training I secretly listened in on their conversation. I heard a girlyish voice say "Ino". Wow. That's a funny name. But, she's still hot.

Finally I walked over to my other teammates and introduced myself. I must of had a silly look on my face because fatty said "Yo, What's up with him? He looks like he's screwed up." "Shut up Fatty." I replied "..." It was silent for a moment. Hyuuga just shook her head. "What..." "D-did... You CALL ME?" He screamed. Everyone stared at us. "**I'M NOT FAT!**" "**I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP!**" He ran up to me and swung at my face. How bland. He should have used a jutsu that might have done some good. I easily blocked his punch and knocked him on the ground. "This is going to suck." I just hope Ino saw me block that punch so easily. " Can we get to training now?" Everyone continued training. Hyuuga girl went over to help Choji up. "Are you alright?" Choji just mutered something I was probably better off not hearing. "I'm going home maybe Choji will be over it and stop cursing at me tomorrow." I left to go home. When I was stopped by some guy with hair kinda that that guy at the ramen place. " Why'd you do that?" He said. "What's your name?" I replied. "Well that's not proper manners is it? And it doesn't answer my question." "I am Umino Misuto. What is your name?" I asked angrily. "I am Nara Shikamaru. I am a friend of Choji. And he's a little self-concious of his weight." "How was I supposed to know that?" "Hmmph. What a drag." I walked home like nothing happened.

"What I crappy day." I was talking to Katze. I knew he couldn't talk back but I did it anyway. I went to turn the TV on but the remote was smashed. "The only thing that was good about today was I met this really hot girl... Well, I didn't really **meet** her. But all the bad things... I saw Doreimaru, I kicked some fat guys ass and everyone stared because I called him fat, and I got stopped by some whiner named Shikamaru who thought he was tough. sigh I fell asleep on the couch.

I was woken up at 2:00 again. But this time it was because of Katze. Guess he was hungry. Oh yeah, I forgot to feed him before I fell asleep. I opened up a can of tuna and gave it to him. I warmed up some left-over macaroni from three nights ago. It tasted like... well I don't think you want to know. I was tired, I made some coffee and fell asleep in my macaroni.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at about 3:30 with warmed-up cheese all over my face. I went into my disgusting, cockroach-filled bathroom and washed my face with some... I guess you could call it water. But it just made my face dirtier. I had watch where I was stepping because I didn't want cockroach guts all over the floor. Not that it matters though. All the rooms in my house were dirty. But they weren't before my aunt and uncle died. I'm probably just not used to having so much responsibility. The guest room... Oh, don't even open the door. I don't want to know what's in there now. But I went on my way out the door.

I stopped at the grocery store on the way to the training ground. I picked up some: Pepsi, Cheetos, Freetos, Lays, Doritos, and some more tuna for Katze. All I actually needed was the tuna but I thought I should make it up to Choji. And I know what kind of stuff he likes. I decided to go back home and drop the stuff off. I thought what's the point in taking it to the training ground? I'm going to invite Choji over for a party. I figured I'm going to have to get to know this guy anyway.

When I got to the training ground it was about 6:00. The Hyuuga girl was already there. I walked up to her. "Hey" I greeted her. ... awkward... "Hi." She replied in a quiet voice. "Ummm, do you know where Choji is?" I asked. "Why were you so mean to him yesterday?" ... sigh "He tried to hit me." I couldn't figure out what to say. "But, I'm going to make it up to him. I'm going to throw a party! Just me, him... Hey! You want to come? It'll just be teammates!" "Well... okay." Cool. She's pretty cool. "I'm going to invite him over tonight. At...7:00?" I asked. "Okay." She said happily. Choji walked up. He just stared at me for a second. Then he looked at Hyuuga. "What are you doing Hinata?" Oooh. So that's her first name. I said "So guys, I know this awesome place for training! it's only about two miles from here. How about it Hinata?" I asked. Choji just stared. "Is it alright with you Choji?" Hinata asked him. "..." It was obvious he wouldn't want to go anywhere I want to. "Okay." He said.

"Cool. Let's go I'll lead the way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... I know it way not be very good. But I haven't got any reviews yet so how would I know? Yeah.


End file.
